Death is Easy, Death is Simple
by DreamsofaDreamer
Summary: Somehow, their lives have been intertwined since the moment of her conception. Colliding in a way that will mark them both, they struggle to come to terms with changes including those surrounding their dreams for the future. Shattered by indecision and inner turmoil the two must determine what they're willing to lose if it means they cold hold on to what they want most.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Twihards et les autres membres of the Twiverse!**

This is a little somethin' somethin' I came up with in a dream. Just kidding, I was wondering about writing a story in EPOV when I began to analyze the things that could go **_wrong _****with the fact that Edward cannot read Bella's mind. I'm just putting it out there and if it gets good reviews I'll edit this chapter and continue it. I have sososososo many ideas, it's insane. I had to just get this right out of my head just so I can focus on finishing my final three days of high school with flying colours.**

**Enjoy this Edward. He's a lot more of a potty mouth in this one.**

**Oh, and enjoy this story too! Hope you find it interesting! :)**

-DD

* * *

Death called her number when I first saw her. Smelled her. Tasted her.

I had been wrong when I said I could handle it. Intoxicating.

Out of all the places in the world. Out of all the countries, cities, towns…she had to pick Forks. It had to be here.

Incredible.

I gazed through the contents of Alice's mind as she wondered about this human's special connection to me. It was obvious she was my singer. Her blood called to me and I would be helpless against her heady siren. That was it.

Because of this, I decided to take a long vacation. I stopped my schoolwork and hunted more than I ever had in a single sitting. Since our existence here balanced on my ability to not suck her dry, I took every single precaution I could.

As if the universe hadn't already been against us, our kind, she was also in my grade. She was my lab partner in Biology. Her friends sat at the table next to ours. She was put on this earth to test me. I swore it to be true. I wanted nothing more than to bite through the delicate flesh over her jugular and sing praises to the god who created her blood.

Then curse him forevermore for having ever created her.

At night, I paced the circumference of her house. Not too close. I sat in the surrounding forest and breathed the air she perfumed.

Mouth-watering. Simply put, she was mouth-watering.

Flanked by my siblings, they helped get my sorry ass away from her window. They forced me to peer into the mind of her father to help me see her humanity.

I never allowed myself the pleasure of getting close enough to see into her mind. I couldn't…her mind would surely be as addicting as her blood. Her face, her beauty. All of her would sing to me. And I would be sure to leave not a drop of her life blood left if I did.

I already knew I would kill myself if I ever killed her.

I lay sprawled out on my roof. I looked at the stars at how, in my hundred and nine year existence they had yet to change. After that many years, the stars held no more significance to me than the dirt under my shoes. Just a bunch of now-dead balls of gas lighting up the night sky. Insignificant.

The air up there cleared my mind. No, it was the distance from town that did it. There wasn't a mind for miles to listen to, except for my family – which I thoroughly ignored.

Despite my attempts, Alice kept calling me to attention. Making me think about who this human would be to me, what she would mean to me.

She was crazy if she thought the human and I could ever get along.

I hated her cursed existence, and Alice wanted us to be friends?

Incredulous.

No matter how clear her visions were, the second I came into contact with the girl would be the second I would decide to snap her neck. Easy. Done. I would lure her with my beauty and kill her without a second thought. Alice wouldn't see a thing.

I growled and rubbed at my face.

Maybe it was better for me to leave and then come back when the human was no longer alive. This wasn't the first time I had thought this. And this wasn't the first time Alice saw this and called everyone to the roof to persuade me not to leave.

My siblings were dressed in formalwear. I had forgotten that tonight was prom.

"Don't let my thoughts take you away from your priming, ladies and gents," I mumbled.

Alice's eyes flashed. Beside Jasper, her height was laughable. Beside Jasper, her stare could kill. I shook my head. I already knew what she was going to say. "Edward. You know very well just how horrible it would be if you left. Think of Carlisle and Esme. Think of us!"

"For the last time!" I growled. "You guilting me into staying is not solving anything. The longer I put it off, the longer I am a danger to her. You of all people should know this."

I stood up and faced her, trembling with anger. The rest of them enclosed us in a circle, just in case I ran.

_Edward. Just go. _Emmett's thoughts pleaded. _Running away is your best option. I should have…it was what I was supposed to do._

He was looking away from my direction as to not aggravate Alice even more. He was the only one who outwardly supported me. Not even Carlisle. He could not betray Esme.

"Edward, please. It will just take some getting used to, that's all," she said with a sad smile. "The longer you stay, the longer you will get used to her."

"No mother," I whispered. "The longer I stay, the closer to death she becomes. I can't, I can't. I ah—" I hissed and twisted my nose toward town. Toward my prize.

Jasper's mind flipped to this afternoon in the cafeteria where she flipped her hair in his direction. I crumbled to my knees and focused on something else. On anything else. Emmett's heavy body slammed into me and carried me into the living room. I was now focused on Jasper's _sorrysorrysorrysorry _and Carlisle's vision of me in his mind. Rosalie then did the stupidest thing she could have thought of and then filled her mind with the human's scent.

Though subdued by their thoughts, my mouth was pooling with venom. I hacked back a cough and at the same time wrestled with Emmett and Jasper. I bit the both of them and might have even ripped their suits. They thought they had me.

I was faster.

I pushed the both of them toward the fireplace and they yelped from the close contact. I pummeled into the front door and ran as fast as I could into the night. Shards of glass whipped from my hair and pierced the darkness of the night like missiles.

_BellaBellaBella._

_ BloodBloodBlood._

I was ravenous, and a small part of me knew it. I was so raw and so full of incomprehensible emotions that it felt good to give into my instincts. I scaled trees and waited for her scent to come out from between the pines.

_EDWARD!_

Just then, Emmett's mind barrelled through my own thoughts because they mirrored my own.

_RUN! RUN! I'll tell them you ran. I swear I will. GO!_

I had half a mind to run to her house, but with the wind blowing her scent away I was able to think clearer. Emmett was holding Jasper and Carlisle back and Alice was busy envisioning all the millions of decisions I was making.

And so I held my breath and ran to the garage. My decision was made and no amount of guilt could stop me now.

Emmett was pleading my case when I arrived there. Alice was busy dodging Rosalie's defensive crouch before my car. She planned to dismantle the engine so I couldn't drive. Like Carlisle, Rosalie would not desert her mate. She knew how much pain Emmett went through and how much pain he still was in because he killed his singer without a single spec of his humanity. She would never know just how much I understood.

My teeth clenched. "Carlisle, I am not asking you for permission. I am leaving."

"Edward, think of this as a learning experience. You can get better," he spoke from knowledge. "Exposure makes it a lot easier."

"You're putting this girl's life in danger, Carlisle. I can't even say her name without venom coating my teeth." I spat on the ground to prove my point and the silky fluid pooled. It swirled under the luminescent light. I stalked towards him.

"You think I can just turn of my instincts?!"

Alice squeezed into the tiny space between us. "Edward, I've seen it. You can do it, just believe in yourself!"

I peered down at her and wondered how far she could fly if I pushed her, but she deftly moved out of my reach.

"You and I both know that's a bunch of bullshit." I tugged on my hair. "Why don't you believe me? I said I don't have the strength to resist. And why the hell would I ever admit it if it wasn't true."

As I spoke, everyone's minds commanded my attention. Loud, boisterous thoughts invaded my own train of thought filling me with illegitimate hope.

Emmett spoke over Alice who spoke over Rosalie who spoke over Esme who spoke with Carlisle who sided with Alice…

I growled my frustration. "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU! ENOUGH!"

In all of my existence, I had never yelled so loudly. It rivaled the screams of my transformation. The lights even flickered. If vampires could pall, this is what it would look like. They were silenced by the desperation and sheer anger in my voice. I fell to my knees out of exhaustion. This was an argument going on for months now.

Their minds were silent. Waiting. I didn't need to look up to see their shocked expressions. Esme was sobbing silently, she hated when we fought.

"I will leave when you come back from your evening."

"Edward." _Please think this through._

"Carlisle, please. I am not asking for your permission. I am asking for your acceptance."

In his mind's eye, I saw him glance around the room. It was so silent that I could hear him smooth the muscles in his face. I could hear the grinding of his teeth.

I saw him nod.

I made my escape after wishing them a pleasant night out. Alice and Rose had to show up as they decorated the damn hall. All four of them could not show up.

I packed what I could in a couple of suitcases and went with Carlisle and Esme to hunt. We ran in silence, drank in silence, came back in silence. I helped Esme put the finishing touches on the guest house in the back, created my new fake identity with Carlisle and made myself a Brazilian Citizen within three hours.

Of course, my siblings thought of every excuse to prolong their night. They stayed behind to clean up the facility as well as participated in the prom after-party thoroughly. They drank beer, pretended to be drunk and laughed at those who really were. None of them saw the girl and none of them particularly liked her at the moment and so they avoided looking for her like the plague. They too disliked her for being the reason behind my departure. Even Rosalie and Emmett felt the need to be repulsed by the insignificant little girl. She was frail, clumsy and involved with all the wrong people. As if that was the real reason why.

They also pitied me.

At last, they were on their way home. A somber cloud descended upon our house the moment the gravel in the driveway crunched. I would be gone for a year at the most. Hardly something to mourn.

With my Volvo all loaded up, I closed the trunk in time with their appearance at the mouth of the garage. They walked slowly, even for humans. Even Carlisle and Esme seemed to move at a snail's pace. I humored them by leaning against the hood, smiling.

"You guy are acting like I'll be gone forever. Did I mention you all seem to be extremely lethargic?"

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare smirk at me!" Alice screeched with her finger in my face.

"Ali, don't pout. You'll get wrinkles."

"And don't you dare try to lighten the atmosphere, Jasper. I want him to feel just how badly we feel."

I took her little marble frame into my arms. She shook with her sobs, desperate to shed the tears she couldn't. "I'm – I'm so sorry, Edward. I – I just want what's best for all of us. Please come back

soon."

"I'll be gone, a year. Tops. It won't be so bad. I'll check in often. Don't you know I'm not upset with you guys? Not this time at least. Annoyed, yes. Angry? No."

She let me go and nodded. "Okay, good. You're an asshole Edward. But I love you."

Rosalie and Emmett came to me next, hugging me in unison. "You bet 'yar ass I'll be the first one to call you when the chick leaves. You of all people should know how fun it is when we're all together. Take care man," he patted my shoulder. "Love you."

"Bring me back a souvenir Eddie, maybe a pair of those Brazilian jeans Cosmo keeps talking about," she laughed. "I love you and I will miss your stupid hair."

I hugged the both of them tighter and pushed Emmett's thoughts of Rosalie's ass away. I narrowed my eyes at him when he lifted her up for a piggy back. I didn't need to read his thoughts to know where his train was headed to.

Jasper pulled me in for a quick but tight hug, not really comfortable with the barreling emotions I gave off.

Esme was next with a wordless hug. She spoke all her thoughts very loudly and told me how proud she was. She was the hardest to say good bye to. I couldn't push away the fact that she would miss me the most. It was destroying her and I knew it.

Carlisle didn't wait for Esme to let go. He took us both in his arms and clutched us tightly. "Edward, I understand. I am not angry, but I am not very happy either." Disappointment laced his words. "Please do come back soon. Tell us where you're going to be staying?"

"I think Isle Esme," I nodded. "Yes, there. I hope you don't mind."

"That sounds like a good choice, thou may need to do some cleaning while you're there son."

He had some trouble pulling Esme away but when he did, they joined the others, standing in a line with equally somber faces. "You'll see me soon," I said quietly. "Maybe give the girl a scholarship to some university miles from here. Hell, give her old man the winning numbers to the lottery, Alice. Maybe then I could come back sooner."

She seriously contemplated the idea and smiled back with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I could see the wheels turn in her small, little head, scheming to get me back home faster.

"Well, this is it." I tipped my imaginary hat towards them, a remnant of my human years and peeled out of there before anyone had the chance to slash my tires.

I held my breath as I drove through town. Again, precaution was necessary.

I allowed my mind to take control of my driving, as I usually did and so I sped through many red lights with the knowledge that there was no one to stop me. The sleepy little town of Forks blurred by my windows and I smiled as I watched my prison's _welcome _sign shrink in my rear view mirror.

_One less thing to worry about, _I thought in relief.

A sudden weight lifted from my shoulders. I was finally free from the burden of murdering an innocent girl in cold blood. Free from the compromising position I would leave my family in. Free from all that I feared in myself. Free from the temptation of the world's most satisfying blood.

I actually grinned.

It would be a couple more kilometers before I would also be free from the minds of my family. I reached the car's top speed in seconds and covered that distance in a minute. Freedom felt _so _good.

I hadn't truly felt like this since I first left Carlisle and Esme. Secretly, they feared me relapsing into my self-hatred stage. The main reason behind Carlisle's hesitance earlier was that I broke his trust. I promised him I wouldn't go against _our _nature and became a murderer instead. I said I was trying to find myself, and he believed me. I killed thousands of criminals all over the world. I made him a promise and I broke it. He seemed to forgive, but he certainly did not forget.

I groaned at how stupid I was for a vampire.

They were criminals, but they were still human.

They still tainted my eyes.

I still heard their thoughts and saw me for the monster I truly was.

They were still human.

I was no better than they were.

I closed my eyes to stop myself from thinking myself crazy and drove blindly for another half hour.

I was reaching the next county over when my phone began to ring. Alice's name shot up on the dash and I carefully pressed _talk. _I wasn't sure what she wanted, but I could sure as hell take a wild guess and say she had a vision that something was going to go terribly wrong and that I had to come home immediately.

"Edward, Edward? Where are you?"

"Next town over. I'm not turning back Alice, if that's what you want."

A heavy sigh filled the car. "Edward, you know I want you to go, you know I do. But, I saw something and Edward – you're not going to like what I'm going to say."

With my eyes still closed, I debated with Alice on her obvious _blatant _lie. Of course she was trying to get me to come home.

What she said made me accelerate even more. I absolutely floored it in hopes it would get me to the Airport immediately.

"Bella Swan. She's going to be a vampire. I've seen it. I've—"

I cut her off with a growl and silenced her.

"ALICE. I can't _believe _you're doing this. You're fucking insane if you think I'm coming back. That's the _only_ way that she's going to fucking become one of us."

"Yes, Edward I know you think that but feel it. I've seen it. Edward I've got a really bad feeling about this. Please. Please come home," she begged. "At least stay until tomorrow. You can leave first thing."

She was sobbing. Her desperation clung to every word she spoke. "Please Edward. If it passes, you can leave. There's no other vampire in the area that I can see. It's just us, and it _will _be one of us who changes her. Edward, please."

I hung my head. Conflict raging in my head. In my gut. No one could ever bet against Alice, not even I was that stupid.

With a sigh of resignation, I whispered my okay and she hung up. The nasally dial tone waiting for me to turn it off manually. I thumbed the steering wheel preparing to make a sharp U-turn on the two-lane road. My eyes were still closed, my breath still held, and my mind still searching for any passers-by.

I really didn't need to search again because I knew for a fact that there was nobody coming in either direction for tens of minutes.

I turned to the wheel's extreme and my tires screamed in protest. I was vaguely aware of the slight unfamiliarity in its pitch. I noted that I'd ask Rosalie to check it out as soon as she and Emmett were finished –

In the same second, I heard a loud thump, loud enough to shake the car. It was instantly followed by a sickening crunch. My eyes flashed open and my windshield shattered red. Something propelled backwards over the roof of my car and landed several meters into the field parallel to the road.

I gasped at the audacity of being taken off guard, of being splattered in blood.

And then at the intensity of the burn in my throat.

It was bloodlust like never before.


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA

James had his hand wrapped around the upper portion of my arm as he dragged me across the lot. He reeked of stale beer and cheap aftershave and was obviously drunk. Behind us the aching ballad that accompanied the vision in my head of my classmates slow dancing dissolved into a fast-paced country rock song. I was sour about missing the one chance for James to be tender to me again; about missing the one truly cliché moment in high school I wanted to experience.

I was past fearing for my life. James would never do anything to really hurt me. We established that he had anger issues, possessive issues even, but that didn't mean he'd let up on manhandling me. His grasp on my arm was painful, and I already knew it was going to bruise. He shoved me against the trunk of the car and moved his hand from my arm to the back of my neck.

He leered at me, eyes reflecting the light from the lamp post behind us. I wasn't sure what type of mood he was in so I treaded carefully. I smiled softly and his blue eyes narrowed at me before he suctioned my lips to his. At one point, his kisses made me weak in the knees. At one point, he was sweet to me, peppering my face with his lips before scooping me up in a hug. He shoved his slimy tongue straight into my mouth and flicked it up and down in a way he thought was attractive. He reminded me of a snake.

I forced myself to return the kiss with equal enthusiasm and raked my fingers through his hair, pulling his pony tail loose just the way he liked it. Pulling at the nape of his neck made him press his hard-on into my thigh. I moaned when appropriate and when I felt him slow down, I did too. When he pulled away, he bit his lip and eyed my chest before wiggling his sweaty eyebrows at me.

He leaned into me, palming my breasts as he breathed in the scent of the perfume me bought me. An overly flowery scent from a lingerie franchise in the city. He didn't arouse me in the least bit when he sucked at the tender skin at my neck. He laughed into the damp flesh there before moving to suck at my earlobe. I shuddered from his proximity.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Tonight's the night we _fuck,_" he whispered, his voice as rough as gravel.

I froze. His fingers were toying with the zipper of my dress.

"James, I don't think I –"

In a movement so swift he turned me around and slammed my face against the trunk. With one hand in my hair he lifted my head and smashed my head harder than the first time. My nose cracked under me and I felt the familiar rush of blood already coat my face.

I cried for him to stop but he ripped my hair out of the up-do it was in and slammed my face against the window for good measure.

"Don't _deny_ me this Bella," he sneered, bending over so we were face to face. "I've held myself back, but after I make you mine I get to do anything I want to you."

A small crowd gathered three cars down from us. Some had their phones pressed to their ear.

Security was running towards us.

"James please," I begged. "J-J-J – "

"Shut the _fuck _up, bitch!" He stood me up like a rag doll and slapped me across the face. I toppled over then he shoved me towards the passenger side. I fell and my arm skidded on the pavement as it caught my fall. I was sobbing and _now _I was terrified, absolutely positive my dad was going to find out about this. Absolutely positive I was going to be raped and – "Get in the damn car!"

"Bella don't get in the car!" Was all I could hear.

I lifted myself up using the car for support and clutched my bleeding arm. A mechanical click made my head snap up. James was pointing a revolver in my direction. "GET IN THE DAMN CAR BELLA."

The entire prom had moved out into the parking lot from the looks of it. I scanned the crowd through my tears and caught the eyes of the both of the Cullen boys restraining their sister Alice. I would have found her ferocity amusing, but right now I wished she would stop so James wouldn't shoot her.

I decided I'd find a way to get the gun off of him and shoot him with it. Just enough to make him cripple with pain. Just enough to make my escape. With the promise of sex being the only thing to keep him at bay I whispered my goodbye into the night for whoever might be listening.


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA

He whispered I love you in the cramped confines of his car. We were on our way out of town to a small fishing cabin his father once owned. He drowned in the surrounding lake one rainy afternoon.

His I love you turned into _I'm sorry, I won't do it again. _His apology then turned into the caress that made me flinch out of my seat. He cackled.

He enjoyed seeing me afraid. I couldn't find it in me to grasp onto one feeling for too long, and I wondered if I was being pushed over the edge. I wondered if he was trapping me. Never in my life did I think I would be caught in an abusive relationship. He smiled.

The gun was tucked in a holster under his belt. My eyes flickered down to his lap and back up at his. A plan forming in my cloudy head.

I offered him a hand job the second we were out of the town's limits and he smiled cheerily.

"There's my girl. Come here you little slut and show me what those sexy little hands can do."

My nose had stopped bleeding and I wiped the blood off on a grease cloth James offered me. With a wince, I smiled and swallowed down the shooting pain into my skull that made my toes almost curl. He muttered something about not wanting to see a crooked nose look up at him so he took my face between his hands, a smirk dancing on his chapped lips. With a loud crack and a muffled scream on my part he played doctor. He liked hearing me scream.

He slowed down considerably and set his seat all the way back so I had no problem leaning right over his lap. Though my nose throbbed, I concentrated on making my escape. I felt disgusted with the girl I had become in a few short weeks and couldn't help but feel like it was my fault for _succumbing_ to the first person that called me pretty. I was stupidly eager and completely enamoured with the star of the football team. I knew he had many other conquests before me, proud to have only been with virgins to keep from acquiring STIs. I was a conquest too. Well, almost.

I ran my hands over his thighs and he bucked his hips, hitting my nose with his crotch. He used to be so caring. The signs were there – I just chose to ignore them. Empty beer cans clattered as I twisted around to have better access. He used to smooth the hair from my face. Now he pulled at the strands at the crown of my head urging me to hurry up. I bit my whimper and focused on the task at hand.

I massaged his bulge with a nausea I fought to keep back. He groaned and hissed the faster I went. Wrapping my other hand around the strap of his belt, I released it and pulled it off, gun and all. I stroked him harder, the car swerved and straightened again. He was drunker than usual tonight, perhaps pulling out the tequila from the bottom of the liquor rack, perhaps celebrating his prom night _fuck. _

Things had gotten hot and heavy quickly between us. Not even a week after he asked me to be his girlfriend had we made out in the back of a movie theater. Not even two weeks later did we end up on his bed, grinding and pulling at each other's clothing. Not even three weeks later did he find his way to make me see stars. He told me he loved me the moment he saw me in the library working alone on a history paper with my t-shirt that said _Gullible _across the shoulder blades. I guess I was gullible enough to believe him.

He was a convincing actor. Tears welled up in my eyes as I accepted that I'd been fooled all this time. James had Charlie, my Chief-of-Police father who was sure to be searching for my dead body, wrapped around his finger. The spitting image of everything a father wants his daughter's first boyfriend to be was really the exact opposite.

I tucked the gun under my dress and into the sides of my barely there panties. James moaned a series of profanities and I stilled. "You touching yourself, baby?" I looked up from my hands and smiled sweetly in his general direction.

"You caught me," I giggled.

"Here let me help you with that," he said. Attempting to be sexy, he licked his bottom lip. Truly, he looked like a crazed animal, rabid and foaming at the mouth. At one point, I considered him sexy, handsome even. However, his personality was as deep as a puddle and his mind only utilized the trains of thought that made him hard. I straightened and planted my lips onto his, opening my eyes to make sure his were closed all the while shoving the gun under my seat.

My hands were in his lap and I rubbed him, a machine tailored to his needs. He stuck his hand under my dress and I remembered the first time we were like this. It had been afterschool, I brought him home before Charlie's shift ended and he removed my pants, circling me until I was helpless. James knew what I liked, and I felt disgusting for letting him in like that.

He never used to drink around me, but with classes and football season ending two weeks ago and exams around the corner we spent all of our free time together. Without the need to be sober to play ball, he took up drinking as a pastime and he'd been abusive ever since.

Things escalated quickly after that. I always knew he had anger problems. Without football to take out his rage, I became the next best thing. It started when he threw our dinner plates across the room at me when I forgot to put ice in his scotch. One night turned into several, one sorry into ten thousand and one car accident that tarnished my name instead of his.

He drove down the one-oh-one sixty kilometers over the speed limit and rolled the car over into a ditch. He helped me out of the car but when my father came to write us up, James put the blame on me. _I tried to tell her to slow down, Pops. Really, I did. _

Charlie shook his head, took my truck away from me and made sure James drove us whenever we went out. I was hoping he'd look into my eyes and see that I was innocent, but the man in the seat next to me made the people around him melt like butter. Was the ex. town mayor's son really that influential? Yes, yes he was.

After palming me for this long, I began to get heated. My body's reaction couldn't be helped. Nausea rose up in me again for being aroused by the sicko beside me. I was scared to tell him to stop. Scared that he'd do something really stupid, scared that my father wouldn't find me and that I'd really have to shoot him.

I was trembling in my seat, a sign that he was being too direct with his stimulation. Panic rose up inside of me because this was one way to make my body completely defenseless. My whimpers only spurred him on.

There were only two miles to go before we reached the cabin.

I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't. My body reacted to him regardless and I focused on everything bad about him to keep my climax at bay. I bucked my hips twice and got his fingers to shift away from me– I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Baby, baby," I said as convincingly as I could. "You're gonna, make me – "

My fake orgasm burst past my lips and I writhed under his hand feeling him burst under my own. I took that moment to shove the gun back into my underwear. I pulled away from him and he was smiling like he'd just been given the biggest compliment ever.

"It gets better every time, baby," he said cockily. "You're getting really good. I think those videos were helpful, no?" He was referring to the heaps of porn he made us watch together so I could learn how to not be a virgin.

Asshole.

"Yes, Jamie. Thank you so much for teaching me."

"Thank you is _right_, Isabella. Remember, you've made me wait for you for so long. You're not like the others, I promise. You're different."

His eyes glinted otherwise. I _wasn't _different. He lied and I believed every word that came out of his crusty mouth.

I smiled despite my growing fear. He was unpredictable. "Oh, Jamie."

We suddenly pulled into a gravel road off the highway. The bumps along the way made him smirk and I could only imagine what was going on in his head. I smirked too only because the jolting movements reminded me of people being run over on TV. James would be a _perfect _candidate for that.

Oddly enough I wasn't all that scared. I could feel panic, but it was dull and easy to forget about. I felt my stomach knot and roll over like a stalled engine when the cabin pulled up in front of us.

James lifted my chin so we were level with each other. He kissed me so softly and tenderly that I had a hard time convincing myself that I needed to shoot him.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he murmured. Funny, he didn't _look _sorry.

"For what?" He already finished his apologies and he wasn't one to dwell on them.

He leaned back and took my wrist in his hands putting his thumb on where he could find my pulse the easiest. "You didn't seem like the type to put out so easily, especially not tonight." He stuck two fingers under my jaw and felt around until he was satisfied.

I was confused to what he was getting at. "Honey, I told you we were going to do it today, so let's get to it." I made a movement to get to the door but he yanked me back. His eyes were scaring me.

"Honey, darling, dear, how do you feel?"

"Fine, I feel line. I mean fine." My tongue was suddenly heavy in my mouth.

He checked the time on the dashboard. "An hour, that's good timing on my part," he laughed. "You sure you feel okay?" Pink punch danced before my eyes in Styrofoam cup.

I narrowed my eyes at him suddenly realizing his malicious intent. "You spiked my – "

"Drink with roofies, yes. Yes I did. Took kind of long this time around though. You're a tough one!"

"James, you can't be serious!"

"Serious, not serious. Maybe you're just _Gullible,_ huh?"

Shock pummeled through me and I calculated the odds of my survival...

I unbuckled myself and staggered out of the car before making a dash for the forest. I hear his insane laugh echo...and...

"It's alright honey, it'll be over before you know it. Not likely that you will know it though," he laughed, insanely amused. "Oh well. This fun couldn't last forever!" He yelled.

I could hear him following me, but all I could bring myself to see was the spinning green of the trees and the eerie blue glow of the lake before me. He kicked me in the knees and that sight was brutally exchanged for the brown of the stick-riddled earth.

James held me down, took my feet in both hands and dragged me the rest of the way to the cabin.

* * *

**I like reviews and constructive criticism. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short one guys! Next chapter has been written already and will be up as soon as it's edited. I'm pretty sure this story will have a HEA and that the storyline is predictable. Oh well! **

* * *

EDWARD

Rip seat belt –

Blood, blood, blood good god there's so much blood.

Shards, shards, falling from my hair.

Lick the blood rolling down my face.

Something else in it.

Overdosed on roofies once, this is it.

This is the taste of date rape.

Shudder like a blood soaked flag, and fight it.

Caught between wanting to rip her pursuer to shreds and ripping _her _to shreds.

Another drop, another taste.

Just one more –

_Divine. _

Don't fight it.

Blood blossoming and spreading its sweet aroma.

Oh the unbearable thirst!

Spring through the windshield, where is she?

Mine, mine, all mi –

_No please don't! Edward!_

Isabella Swan.


	5. Chapter 5

EDWARD

Isabella Swan under my lips.

Isabella Swan screaming my name and telling me to stop while I rip her throat out. Her voice reduced to wet gurgles as blood oozes out of her mouth. Her hands claw at my hair and like I'm about to drive myself into her I hold her hands over her head until she stills underneath me. I suck her dry.

Isabella Swan, my lips at her neck, lapping at the pearls her body offers me. I steal her warmth and claim it as my own. I cannot steal her soul, but I can steal her last gaze on this earth. I did. My existence moulds it into one of utter terror but she is too weak to protest. Her final breath comes out in a small whimper and I smile, blood dripping down my chin.

Satisfaction.

No witnesses.

Easy.

* * *

**Hello the few of you who are reading this! I really appreciate your views, but I appreciate your reviews even more! I like constructive criticism too! **

**I have a question to ask - can you guys review with a title for this story? The one who I pick will get to create a list of 5 or more scenes that they'd like to have me write into this thang. The requirement is that you should tell me why you think your title fits. **

**Thanks!**

**-DD**


End file.
